The present invention relates to an improved method for enhancing the gloss and pick resistance of paper. The present invention also relates to SBR latices useful in manufacturing paper having enhanced pick and gloss.
It is known to manufacture paper having improved pick and gloss character by coating the paper with a styrene-butadiene composition. Unfortunately the gloss and pick characteristics of a paper manufactured by this method relate to the respective styrene and butadiene content of the latex. Accordingly, with a given styrene-butadiene latex formulation an increase in the binding power will result in related decrease in the ability to impart gloss and stiffness to paper. Attempts were made to obtain both a high binding character and good gloss and stiffness by using a blend of latices in the manufacture of paper. Unfortunately, such a procedure tends to be difficult due to compatability problems of the latices used. In addition, such blends of latices suffer from a low gloss. There is a need for a latax for use in the manufacture of coated paper which exhibits superior qualities with regard to binding strength and pick.